The multifunctional micelle-based targeting nanotherapeutics to be developed in this project offer an opportunity to deliver high concentration of cytotoxic drugs (e.g. doxorubicine), molecularly targeted drugs (e.g. bortezomib [Velcade(R)], a proteosome inhibitor) as well as therapeutic radionuclides such as 131I to the tumor sites while sparing normal organs, thus greatly enhance the anti-tumor effects and lessen the systemic side effects of these drugs. As a result, we expect patients with advanced non- Hodgkin lymphoma (both T- and B-cell type) or solid tumors will benefit from such novel nanotherapies. In addition, such multifunctional nanoplatform can also be used as tumor imaging agents. Our nanotherapeutic platform is unique and comprised of oligocholic acid based micelles with drugs loaded inside and cancer targeting ligands decorating the micelle surface. We believe the addition of LLP2A, a lymphoma targeting ligand, to the nanotherapeutics can facilitate the intracellular delivery of the nanocarrier to the tumor cells in vivo and therefore will greatly enhance their anti-tumor efficacies. In this proposed research, biodistribution properties (imaging) and therapeutic efficacies of such targeting nanoparticles will be evaluated in both transgenic mouse lymphoma models and spontaneous canine lymphoma. This research will lead to the development of more efficacious and less toxic multifunctional targeting nanoformulations of bortexomib (a proteasome inhibitor), doxorubicin (a DNA intercalate), and therapeutic radionuclide 131I, all of which are expected to be useful in the treatment of many cancer types including non-Hodgkin lymphoma (NHL). If successful, this therapeutic approach can be applied to many other cancer types as well and therefore will have a great impact in the survival of cancer patients in the United States and around the world.